Temperamental
by cheers to the broken teens
Summary: It's no doubt to anyone that Kim Crawford can be absolutely terrifying, especially when she's pissed. But, there's only one special boy who has the power to calm her down. / Oneshot. Jack/Kim


**Author's Note: **This is just a cute little drabble I thought of a while back and never decided to type up until now. I know you guys hate me for not updating Jack White yet, trust me, i hate myself too for it. Everything will be explained in detail about the lack of updates when I post the chapter. I'm not going to give you an estimated time because I have no idea. Also this fic is AU/OOC. I know, pretty much all my stories are like that. Just, give it a chance? It's not too long and I think it's quite cute. Hope you enjoy xx.

**Summary: **It's no doubt to anyone that Kim Crawford can be absolutely terrifying, especially when she's moody. But, there's only one special boy who has the power to calm her down..

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim.

**Warning: **Cursing, bit of cuteness. It's a pretty fluffy chapter, it's basically talking about how Kim get's super scary when she's angry or upset, and only Jack can calm her down.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Not a single thing.

* * *

"_Where the hell is Jack Brewer!_"

It wasn't new to the masses that made up Seaford High School that their queen bee, Kimberly Anne Crawford (more formally called Kim, unless some idiot wanted their limbs ripped off), was quite the _interesting _character.

Kim was not only the student body president, but she also happened to be captain of the cheerleading squad and dance team, which meant she gained respect from all different spectrums of the social scale. She was never one to exclude other students from activities, despite their age differences, and was polite to everyone she met. She was different from normal popular girls, she was a lot nicer than the stereotypical blonde was thought to be, which is why she's managed to stay on top the entire 4 years she's been attending Seaford High.

There's just one particular flaw she has that makes some students quite scared of the popular girl.

Her temper.

While Kim was nice and polite to every student that approached her, she had no problem unleashing her wrath when someone managed to get under her skin. It didn't matter if you were an innocent new kid, or a close friend of the blonde, she will attack if anyone got on her bad side. And anyone at Seaford High will tell you, you do _not _want to be on Kim's bad side.

But, no matter how angry Kim get's, there is always the student body's one hope in order to get the fiery blonde to calm down- Jackson Brewer.

Jack Brewer was Kim's 2-year boyfriend, and the boy she loved with all of her heart. The pair were practically made for each other, with their best friend background and both being black belts in karate, attending the Bobby Wasabi dojo along with their three friends, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Johnson, and Milton Krupnick.

No one knew how, but whenever Kim lashed out, Jack was the only thing that could get her back to her normal state. Many others have tried to mirror what Jack does, and they end up with a black eye and bruised limbs. But Jack was different. He had some sort of magic abilities, as the students liked to call it.

So, whenever someone got on Kim's nerves (an occurrence that happened more often than not), everyone knew that instead of trying to fix it, they would immediately yell for Jack, and he would be at her side and 'working his magic' in no time.

A redheaded girl who Jack vaguely remembers having class with in his Junior year instantly sprinted up to him while he was switching out his books in his locker, 4 or 5 other students trailing behind her with the same panicked looks on their faces.

Sarah, the girl, only had to say one word. "Kim." She and the other students pointed behind them, gesturing further down the hall.

Jack let out a soft sigh, nodding his head and shutting his locker before jogging over to inspect the damage. Jack truly did love Kim. Everyone could see it. He couldn't think of anyone else who could put up with Kim's fiery temper, let alone be able to calm her down.

When Jack saw a large group of students crowding around in a big circle, he knew he was in the right place. When students caught site of him, they instantly created a pathway for him to approach the scene. When he made it through the crowd of people, he instantly spotted a tiny girl, most likely a Freshman, stuttering out apologizes and frantically waving her hands around everywhere. By the looks of her expression, she looked near to tears from fear.

Jack's glanced over to his girlfriend. She was standing in her blue and white cheer uniform, her fists clenched so tightly at her sides that her fingers were turning white, and showcasing her terrifying death glare that made anyone who it was directed at cower in fear. On the front of her shirt, a brownish stain was present on her chest area.

When he saw the small Freshman had a coffee cup in her trembling hand, his suspicions were confirmed. He slowly approached Kim, the carefree grin on his face he knew she loved prominently showing. The Freshman stopped her rambling, her eyes flickering between the two of them. Jack shot her wink and mouthed, 'I've got this,' before inching closer to Kim.

"Hey, kimmy-bear." He cooed, rubbing his hand up and down her tanned arm.

Kim's head snapped over to look at Jack. Her eyes narrowed, but her harsh glare seemed to melt away when she acknowledged her boyfriend. "Go away, Jack. I'm dealing with something." She seethed, turning her head to scowl at the young girl once again.

Jack's grin merely widened. He walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder. "What, you're not happy to see me?" He joked, his soft and breathy tone leaving goosebumps across her neck. Her face softened for a second before returning back to it's original state, forcing herself to continue to grill the dumb Freshman who just 'accidentally' bumped into her and spilled coffee all over her freshly cleaned uniform._  
_

Jack turned to look at the Freshman, uncurling his right arm and using his hand to gently massage Kim's hip, an action that he always seemed to get a positive reaction from. "Mind telling me what happened?" He asked the trembling girl, her eyes as wide as saucers.

She drew in a shaky breath before speaking. "Well, I-I was walking to class, carrying my books and a c-coffee that I bought for m-my sister," She explained, and while she was stuttering like crazy, Jack could understand what she was trying to say. "A-and someone tripped me! I swear! And I dropped all my books and a..accidentally spilled m-my coffee on K-Kim." She finished, gesturing to the floor around her.

_Well, that would explain the mess.. _Jack thought to himself as he eyed the papers and books strewn all around her feet.

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes at her pathetic excuse. "Bullshit. I bet you did that on purpose because I cut your sister from my squad." She snapped, crossing her arms and shoving Jack off of her while the young girl had a few tears slipping out of her eyes from the situation she was stuck it.

She frantically shook her head, wiping her semi-wet cheeks. "No! I-I swear, i-it was an accident!" She pleaded, intertwining her fingers and looking at the two desperately.

Jack slowly approached the girl, bending down so he was at eye-level with her. "Hey, i'm Jack. What's your name?" He asked politely, a gentle projecting on his face.

The girl still looked petrified, but seeing Jack's warm attitude helped her calm down a bit. "I-i'm Amber, n-nice to meet you." She managed out, giving him a smile and holding out her hand to shake while looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You have really nice eyes." She blurted out absentmindedly. Amber's eyes instantly widened at her outburst, and the surrounding students had their jaws flung open.

"That girl is _so _dead," Someone whispered, causing others to murmur in agreement.

Kim's mouth was wide open, a deadly fire in her eyes as she felt the rage burning through her veins. "Oh, so now you think it's _okay_ to _flirt_ with my boyfriend? Are you _fucking _kidding me?" She screamed, getting in the small girls face with a cloud of terror surrounding her that so horrifying even the onlookers felt spooked._  
_

Amber scrambled to back up, but Kim kept advancing on her. "I wasn't- I didn't mean too- I didn't know-" She tried to explain, but she couldn't form a complete sentence in her head. Her body was already to terrified to even move another inch.

Some of the surrounding students were chanting things like "Get her, Kim!" while others opted to just watch with wide eyes, waiting to see what kind of torture the older girl would inflict on Amber. Jack immediately noticed Kim about to pounce, so this is when he decided to break this thing up once and for all.

He shielded Amber from Kim's view, gripping her shoulders and pushing her back a few inches. "Hey, hey, baby, it's just me, okay?" He said softly as Kim struggled to get out of Jack's grip.

Kim fought him a bit more before glaring deeply into his eyes. "Let. Go." She said, her venomous tone making him flinch internally.

But, he knew how to handle Kim in a situation like this. He needed to stand his ground, and never back down, no matter how much she scared the shit out of him. So, instead of complying to her wishes, he slid his hands down from her shoulder to her waist, wrapping his arms around her and pressing their bodies together.

Jack used his hand to gently brush away a stray hair that hung on her face, tucking it behind her ear and grinning happily at her. Kim's face softened, the action replacing some of her boiling anger with little butterflies in her stomach.

Jack let out a chuckle, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. "You're insane, you know that?" He joked sweetly, placing a featherlight kiss on her nose that made her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

Finally, Kim allowed a small grin to grace her features. "I know." She mumbled, giggling softly and biting her lower lip.

Jack used every ounce of willpower he had in him to not kiss her right then and there, knowing he still had the whole Amber situation to deal with. He sighed and intertwined their hands together, his forehead still rested on hers. "How about you apologize for scaring the crap out of that little girl, and then you and I can have the rest of the day to ourselves?" He offered, his tone hushed so the surrounding students couldn't listen in on their conversation.

Kim's small smile immediately turned into a frown, quickly detaching her forehead from his and ripping her hands away from his. "No way, none of that was my fault. She spilled coffee on me! And _then _she hit on you _right in front of me. _If I don't rip her head off, then other girls will think you're officially up for grabs." She whispered, every so often shooting a glare to Amber who was watching them with wide eyes.

"I never thought i'd see the day where _you _get jealous of a _Freshman. _But, i've got to say, it is pretty hot seeing you get all riled up." Jack said seductively, once again wrapping his arms around her, showing off his sexy smirk that he knew made her melt.

Kim flushed at his comment, looking down shyly at her shoes and shoving him playfully, a secretive smile on her lips. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Jack smiled down at his embarrassed girlfriend. He understood exactly why she was upset. Every time another girl attempted to make a move on him, she would immediately lash out at them and threaten them. But only Jack knew her true reaction to that short of thing. He knew how genuinely hurt she got after a girl had shown interest in him, and it's made her question whether or not Jack would leave her for one of these other girls. So, he knew just what to say in this type of situation to make her feel better.

"Kim, look at me." He said softly. When Kim's eyes locked onto his, Jack had a small grin gracing his features. "I know you're upset, and I completely understand that. But I promise you, there is no one in the entire world that I would rather be with than you. I love you, Kim, and no one can change that." He whispered.

A full blown smile stretched across Kim's lips, her eyes gleaming from his sweet words. Jack internally sighed in relief. _Bingo._

Kim flung her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder. Jack rested his hands on the small of her back, gently rubbing one hand up and down her spine affectionately. "I love you too, dork." Kim whispered lovingly into his ear.

Jack let out a small laugh at the name, holding onto her for a few moments longer before releasing her. By now, most of the students dispersed and went on with their daily routine, knowing very well Jack had the situation under control. Amber was still standing there, wondering whether or not she should flee. Jack eyed Kim then gestured to Amber, a dejected sigh leaving her lips before she trudged over to her.

Amber unconsciously backed away in fear, and Kim let out a snort. A grin graced her features as she held out her hand for her to shake. "Hey, listen. I'm really sorry I lost my cool on you. It was just an accident, and you are several years younger than me, so I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She said genuinely.

Amber stared at her for a few moments, her gaze flickering from Kim's eyes to her hand. Finally, Amber allowed a small smile to spread across her face, shaking Kim's hand. "It's okay, really. I'm sorry I accidentally spilled coffee on you."

Kim smiled at her, then held her arms out for a hug. Amber's face brightened as she walked into Kim's arms, loosely connecting them behind her back. Kim gave her a quick squeeze, pulling back slightly so her head hung right next to her ear. "Oh, and if you ever hit on my boyfriend again, I will hurt you." She warned.

Amber nodded her head. "Fair enough." She agreed, giving Kim one last smile before picking up her books from the floor with the help of Kim and Jack and walking off.

Jack smiled as he came up behind Kim, coiling his arms around her waist. "I'm proud of you." He praised, beaming down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

Kim craned her neck to look up at him, smiling before pressing her lips to his. She twisted around so she was facing him full on, her hands on his cheeks pulling him towards her. Jack's hands were rested dangerously low on her back, but she didn't seem to mind. They finally pulled away, satisfied grins on their faces.

Jack tilted his head to the side, gesturing to the front door. "Want to get out of here?" He asked, a sly smirk stretching across his lips.

Kim rose an eyebrow, a tiny grin on her face. "You do realize we still have to go to 4th period?" She asked, although she already knew what was coming next. It was kind of like a tradition they had after Kim got in a fight with someone, the pair would normally cut class and spend the rest of their afternoon together.

Jack shrugged, intertwining their hands together and dragging her towards the door. "Fuck it, I want to spend the day with my temperamental psychopath." He teased, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out the door.

Kim laughed and ran after him. "You jerk!" She yelled. Once she got close enough, she jumped on his back, locking her arms around his neck and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She hooked her around legs around his waist as he held onto her thighs, spinning the petite girl around, causing her to screech.

Jack finally set her down, chuckling and holding her waist as she stumbled a bit. Kim smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder and exhaling blissfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So um, yeah. It started out as a good idea in my head, and trust me, I did _not _mean to make it this fluffy and cheesy, but I can't help it! We don't get too much fluffyness on the show, so I make it up here. I mean, I liked it, don't get me wrong, but I kind of wanted to vomit in some parts. But, I have some ideas coming up which are much more humorous or dramatic, with sprinkles of romantic gushyness. But don't you bullshit me and say you don't like to read a sweet cheesy couple fic that gives you the warm fuzzies every once in a while. (; And I apologize immensely for the ending. I had no idea what to put, so.. Um, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! xx

**Story Recommendation: **For this story rec, I choose **Stick to the Status Quo **by _Joker- why so serious. _I don't really know why, but I love stories where Jack and Kim hate each other at first and then progressively start to fall for each other. Are any of you the same way? But, anyways, every time I read this story, I crack up laughing! This author is so funny, and the storyline is literally perfect. It's a fresh twist on the 'Jack meets Kim, Kim is filthy rich, Jack is poor, they hate each other, they fall in love, blah blah blah'. So I definitely think you guys should check it out. (:


End file.
